


CATastrophe

by AllieisaWriter



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash, Roommates, jealous of a cat, on the scale of one to courfeyrac how often do you let things take residence in your home, pining marius is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieisaWriter/pseuds/AllieisaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are less than purrfect when Courf brings someone new home.<br/>"He still doesn't particularly like the creature, but in time he supposes with a lot of grooming the cat could become part of the family. Slowly, Courfeyrac strokes Marius' thumb, before letting go and making a quiet comment about taking a cat nap. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fun cracky fic idea I had at 3am. I ship these two in a strange way in that they both like each other but don't say anything and then it p much becomes one sided when Marius meets Cosette and these two are so dumb and tell each other dumb jokes and just dumb!

Marius supposes he shouldn't be surprised when Courfeyrac walks in with _that_ mangy cat wrapped up warm in his jacket. It had been hanging around for days now, and he had commented on it before.

 _Oh the poor thing! ...Even the cats are hungry these days, it is a disgrace! ...It looks as though its been in the dog house_ -pause, wicked grin that makes Marius flush for reasons unknown to him- Marius chips in. _Or you could say... cat-house_. A chuckle and eyes rolled and the cat is all but forgotten as the pair groan and tease and shove each other for the terrible jokes they both  enjoy.

Until today, it seems. Courfeyrac looks very pleased with himself, the way he does when he makes Jehan blush, or gets Enjolras started with one of his political tirades just as everyone is about to suggest calling it a night. As well he might be, the way the cat nestles to him, burrowing into his chest; the cat is obviously smitten, and Marius isn't a little bit jealous, not at all. Except that Marius sees a lot of himself in that cat, all big eyes and slightly stupid looking and obviously, being taken in by Courfeyrac is the clincher.

But he's not jealous; not even when Courfeyrac combs through the dirt in the cat's fur and the cat purrs obscenely loud, and Marius is sure that this place is not big enough for the three of them. And his distrust of the creature has nothing to do with it hissing at him as he makes his way to pet it, which made him retract his hand narrowly avoiding a nasty scratch, shooting a glare for making him look silly; much to Courfeyrac's mirth.

“We should name him.” Courfeyrac suggests, ignoring the now hostile gazes both his pets were aiming at each other, the unnamed kitten and the stray human he had collected over this short time; if he carried on in this manner Courfeyrac's place would become a sanctuary for those desolate yet adorable. Marius is no good with names, everything he suggests is so unfashionable that the other man can only sigh and say in a non-committal tone “hmmm, maybe” until Marius reaches 'Ulrich' and Courfeyrac can no longer hold back the laugh that had been bubbling up inside of him since Marius had thought up 'Absolom' (he had only noticed at Pontmercy Jr that Marius had been working through the alphabet). 

Gesturing to the cats injured ear, Courfeyrac asked in an indulged tone once his laughter abated, “would you make him even more of a ridiculous creature on the mean cat streets of Paris? He is quite the booby as it is” No wonder Coureyrac was so taken with it. Marius shrugs. “I would call him Marius.” Courfeyrac continued. Marius looks up, startled. “But I don't think I'd quite know what to do with myself with two Marius' lodging with me. I'd go quite mad, and people would talk.”

 

Marius didn't quite understand but he smiled with a small hint of relief that the cat, having stolen precious petting time from him as well as his side of the couch would not also be stealing his name. “He looks like Grantaire.” Marius muses, and then felt guilty. Grantaire was much less mangy. And the cat was far more angry than Grantaire could ever be (and Marius wasn't even sure that was possible, but he swears the cat is threatening him through the use of subtle body language)This thing would kill them in their sleep and eat their faces.

 

Speaking of. Where was the damn thing going to sleep?

 

This was so unfair. Marius adored cats usually, and they adored him. But this was a selfish cat, selfishly winding itself around Courfeyrac's ankles, and the man cooing at the thing like it was a child. Marius imagines coming home to find Courfeyrac surrounded by kittens, kittens everywhere, on every surface. Marius vows he is now a dog person. He made to stroke the cat in an attempt to establish some form of relationship, after all, if they were going to be house mates, and share Courfeyrac then it wouldn't hurt for them to be civil now, would it? But no, Diable, claws out scratched at Marius who pouted at Courfeyrac in a desperate bid to see their new lodger was evil incarnate.

 

The other man was smiling with familiar fondness at his friend chuckled. “Here.” Courfeyrac takes Marius' hand and guides it, slow and steady, towards Diable, as Marius had named it in his mind. The cat stared at their entwined hands. “Poor thing has been through the wars,” murmured Courfeyrac into Marius' ear, “he?..she?... its nervous.” he commented still holding Marius' hand even as it came down onto the cats head softly guiding him as though he were a child. Their eyes meet, and Marius feels two parts ashamed for his earlier anger towards the creature and one part foolish, he flicks his eyes away and back onto the black cat. He can feel it's ribs under his palm and Courfeyrac's fingers like hot pads on the back of his hand. He still doesn't particularly like the creature, but in time he supposes with a lot of grooming the cat could become part of the family. Slowly, Courfeyrac strokes Marius' thumb, before letting go and making a quiet comment about taking a cat nap.

 

It is half a minute before his words register and Courfeyrac can hear the quiet indignant groan as the pun is realised. He smiles to himself and names the cat Pierre instead.  


End file.
